The Udnertaker vs Jack Bauer
by Kanes
Summary: When a dream comes true.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Summary: When to worlds come together.

Disclaimer: Don't own any superstars they belong to Vince McMahan and I don't own any 24 characters, they belong to Fox Broadcasting.

_**Undertaker V.S Jack Bauer**_

_**Chapter I**_

It is a windy Thursday night in Anaheim CA.

"Welcome to the Honda Centre in Anaheim for this Thursday nights Smack Down folks. I'm Jim Ross sitting to my right is King, we will be you host for tonight show."

"JR. who do we have for the first match of the night?"

"I think we have Boogeyman V.S Matt Hardy for the first match of evening."

"When is that match, up between Boogeyman and Matt, JR?"

"It's coming up next King."

After Jr. was done talking. The Boogeyman theme song hits, the air in the Honda Centre. 'The Boogeyman is coming to get you.' After five mints of Boogeyman enter the ring. He turns around and looks up the ramp, to see Matt Hardy running down to the ring for the match.

Boogeyman and Matt have a face off, in the middle of the ring. The bell sounds to, singles the start of the mach. Matt got the upper hand first. He punched Boogeyman in the face. Boogeyman blocks the punch form Matt. He backed up Matt into the ropes. The referee saw this and stated to count to five. Before the referee can count to five, Boogeyman broke the hold.

Form out of nowhere Booker, gets into the ring. The referee saw Booker in the ring and turns to him, to say "you need to leave, right now!" Bookers disagree with the referee and gave him a hard right hand for his troubles. He turns to Matt punched him in the stomach. Matt dubbed over with a grant and grebes his middle. Anther referee came form the back and got Booker out of the ring after the damage was done. He turned to Matt to see if he was ok to counter with the match. After a few minutes checking out Matt, the referee decided to restart the match.

After five minutes back into the restarted match up between the two. Matt rolled up Boogeyman. Pined him to the mat but Boogeyman, kicked out at two in a-half.

Boogeyman got up and goes for Matt. He gets to him and picks him up of the mat and throws him over the tope rope. He has goes after him and slams him into the ring side steps and picks up Matt.

Boogeyman is so angry with Matt he put him in a sleeper hold. But Matt still had some more fight lift in him broke out of the sleeper hold bye pushing hard on Boogeyman's heads.

As soon as he broke out of the hold Boogeyman had on him. He did a running close line and pined Boogeyman to the mat for the three count.

Ring side another: the winner of this match is Matt Hardy.

We hear some fans booing the winner of the match. Some of the fans are caring for the winner of the match, because he is one of they favorite superstar.

"Will it look's like the mach is over King."

"Yes it is JR. what a much up between these two." "JR do you now how we have up for the next mach up?" King asked JR.

"Wall if you have to now how is coming up next. It's Undertaker and a newbe."

"Do you now the name of this newbe JR?"

"King, His name is Jack Bauer."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Inside CTU'S locker room, Jack is getting ready for his match with Undertaker. Tony and Jack are talking about Jack's up coming match with Undertaker.

"Jack, are you sure you want to get into the ring with Undertaker?"

Jack turned to Tony and said. " I want to do this. He was one of my favorite wrestler's when I was a kid growing up."

As Jack is about to leave the locker room, Tony pats him on the shoulder and said. "Ok Jack, have fun out there but come back in one piece."

He walked out the door, down the hall, and up the ramp into the ring.

Two hallways away from CTU'S locker room, Undertaker is talking on his cell to his brother and his brother said something he did not want to hear. Undertaker puts down his cell phone and put his head in his hands. He gets up and opens the door and walked out to see his manager T standing there.

His manager asked. "What is the matter Undertaker?"

With a read face, Undertaker turned to his manager and yelled. "NOTHING IS THE MATTER!" He leaves his manager dumbfounded and walked down the hall. To the entrances to ringside, Undertaker goes down the ramp and enters the ring. To signal he means business, Jack is ready inside the ring and shaking from head to his toes out of fear. But ready to face his giants chance of his life. While thinking "dam-it what have I got myself into this time?"

Inside the ring, Jack and Undertaker are going at it. Jack gets a hold of Undertaker's legs. He tries to pin him to the mat to win the match, but Undertaker, being the veteran of them, he kicked out of the pin.

"JR. that one was a close one for Undertaker."

"I know King, Jack almost won the match."

Inside the ring, Undertaker has Jack backed into the ropes. The referee saw that Undertaker has Jack in the ropes. Starts to count to five, Undertaker heard the referee counting and let go of Jack. Jack took the advantage and tried to pin Undertaker to the mat. Undertaker blocked the pin by Jack.

"That was a good block by Undertaker, JR."

"I know King."

In the ring, Undertaker pined Jack to the mat. Jack gets his shoulder up. Undertaker tried to pin Jack again, but Jack kicked out again. Jack got up from the mat and tries to put a sleeper hold on Undertaker. He has put the sleeper hold on Undertaker and it is locked on tight.

"Hey JR. this is a very close match."

Back in the ring, Undertaker is trying to break the sleeper hold Jack had on him. But he failed, so he kicked Jack in manhood. Jack broke the hold he had on Undertaker and goes to one knee. Undertaker took the advantage and picked Jack up by the throat and choke-slams him to the mat. Jack gets up from the mat and tries to put a headlock on Undertaker.

With a shaking voice, JR. said. "I'm sorry to interrupt this great match. But I have some bad news."

Inside the ring, we can see Undertaker breaking out of the headlock Jack had on him. He turned to JR and King to hear what the bad news they are talking about. With a long sigh King asked. "What's the bad news, JR?"

JR looked at the ring to Undertaker looking at him and he has to look away and said." It has to Undertaker's little brother, Kane."

The Honda Center got so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. In the midst of the quiet Honda Center, Undertaker's head popped up and a cold shiver went down his back when he heard his brother's name.

"What about Kane?" King asked

"He was found dead in his hotel room."

In shock King asked," Are you joking JR. or are you serious?"

With tears in his eyes JR. turned to King and said. "I'm serious King."

In shock about hearing about his brother being dead, Undertaker gets out of the ring. He started to run up the ramp that leads to the locker rooms. Jack looked on, as the referee starts to count to ten. Undertaker does not hear the referee counting, all he is thinking about is the fight he had over the phone with his brother, just before this match. The referee gets to ten and counts out Undertaker.

The ringside announcer "The winner of this match by count out is Jack Bauer."

TBC...


End file.
